Recently, various connection interfaces, which are used for a connection between electronic devices, have been proposed with the development of electronic devices. Here, the connection interface, for example, may be Universal Serial Bus (USB), BLUETOOTH, Wi-Fi, and P2P (Peer to Peer). A Personal Computer (PC) can be connected to its peripheral devices by using this connection interface. Meanwhile, recently, as the prevalence of a portable electronic device such as a smart phone has proliferated, the connection interface technologies between peripheral devices without a PC have been proposed. Through this connection interface between peripheral devices, the peripheral devices can supply power to a connected external electronic device, and also perform data communication with the external electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.